


Heat Wave

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: At 18, the first words said to them by each person’s soulmate appear somewhere on their body. Brianna is taking ice cream to her best friend during a heat wave and meets her roommate for the first time, and their first words sound very familiar...





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another crameron fic, this time a soulmate au set in college. i had a lot of fun writing this and i love these characters so i think i’m gonna keep writing in this universe. make sure to check me out at mizcrameron.tumblr.com, as i can expand on these aus on there.

Brianna and Monèt have been friends since elementary school. They grew up down the street from each other, and they were rarely ever apart. It wasn’t a shock to anyone when they decided to go to the same college once they graduated. Monèt was majoring in political science, while Brianna decided to go with teaching. Nobody was surprised, as Monèt was very politically involved as an activist and Brianna loved kids.   
  
The two were in the same dorm, but they were on different floors. Brianna was on the fourth floor while Monèt was on the second. Even though they lived apart, they still spent most of their time outside of classes together. They definitely had a lot to gossip about now that they were both 18 and therefore had finally gotten their marks.   
  
Everyone has a soulmate. And when you turn 18, the first words they will ever say to you show up on your body. Monèt’s was definitely interesting: she had the words, “Don’t make a sound, I gotta win this game of hide and seek,” written on her outer thigh. The day it showed up, she and Brianna laughed pretty hard about it. Brianna had, “She’s not back yet, but I’m down for ice cream,” on her forearm, which at least told her that her soulmate liked ice cream. She could work with that.   
  
  
  
It was a really hot day, with the heat index reaching 103 degrees. Everyone was staying inside as much as possible. It was a Friday, and Brianna’s last class had just gotten out. She made the short walk for the campus convenience store and bought a few containers of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream before walking briskly to the dorm before they could melt too much. After making the trip to her room and putting one of them in her freezer, she sent a text to Monèt.   
  
  
  
[from: Brianna]: got some ice cream & finally got my netflix to work, wanna netflix and chill?   
  
[from: Brianna]: get it? chill? because it’s ice cream?   
  
[from: Brianna]: i’m funny goddammit   
  
[from: Monèt]: ha ha   
  
[from: Monèt]: go ahead and come to my room   
  
  
  
Brianna said a quick goodbye to her own roommate, Blair, and took her laptop and the second container of ice cream down to the second floor. She made her way to Monèt’s room and knocked on the door.   
  
“Bitch, let me in, this ice cream is cold in my hand,” she said loud enough to be heard from inside the room.   
  
But when the door opened, it wasn’t Monèt. There was a fit looking young woman in a sports bra and shorts standing at the door, opening it wide enough for Brianna to step in. Brianna immediately noticed just how beautiful the other girl was when she finally spoke.   
  
“She’s not back yet, but I’m down for ice cream,” the girl inside the room joked, chuckling shyly before walking back to her own bed, leaving the door open for Brianna to enter the room.   
  
Brianna froze, unable to keep her eyes off the woman across the room. The woman in question looked confused for a moment before she glanced down at her own arm and realization swept across her face. Brianna noticed small words there that she can only assume read the same words she just said.   
  
“Oh,” the girl said simply, blushing and pushing her hair out of her face. “I’m Kameron, Monèt’s roommate,” she continued, suddenly even more shy than usual.   
  
“I’m Brianna,” she told her simply, finally able to move and put the ice cream in Monèt’s freezer and plop down on her bed.   
  
“I’ve heard of you, she talks about you like you put the fucking stars in the sky,” Kameron told her with a quiet laugh. “Are you two…?” she trailed off.   
  
Brianna was quick to laugh loudly before covering her mouth as she blushed. “No, no, not at all. She’s been my best friend since we were, like, five. Nothing going on there,” she assured Kameron, who looked relieved.   
  
  
  
The door opened and Monèt appeared in the doorway. Brianna stood up immediately and pushed her best friend back into the hallway. She closed the door behind them and grabbed Monèt’s shoulders.   
  
“Girl, you will not fucking believe this. I can’t believe this, I kinda feel a little sick, do I look sick?” Brianna rambled before Monèt shushed her.   
  
“What? What is it?” she asked Brianna, a worried look on her face.   
  
Brianna showed Monèt her arm, pointing at it, then at the closed door. “Your fucking roommate is my soulmate!” she whisper-shouted. She brushed her fingers through her long blonde hair, which looked super messy and frizzy after a long day of class and walking outside between classes. “And I look like _this_!” she continued. She suddenly felt insecure, looking down at her oversized tank top and plain denim shorts.   
  
Monèt stared at her for a second before breaking out into the biggest grin Brianna had seen in a while. “Okay, so go for it,” she told her best friend simply, as if it was the obvious thing to do. “She thinks you’re beautiful, she’s told me so when she saw pictures of us.”   
  
Brianna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and centering herself. “Okay, let’s go back in,” she told Monèt.   
  
  
  
When the two entered the room again, Kameron was still laying on her bed, still in just her sports bra and shorts to try to cool off. Brianna hated it, hated how she could see her toned abdomen and toned.. everything. Everything about the young woman was perfect, from her long auburn hair to her deep brown eyes to her beautiful body.   
  
Monèt elbowed Brianna, who realized she was staring. She cleared her throat and walked over to Monèt’s freezer and took out the ice cream. “I got the one with the cookie dough and brownie pieces,” Brianna told her friend, who grabbed two spoons and joined Bri on her bed. They opened the tub of ice cream and began eating it right out of the container. Glancing down at the words tattooed on her forearm, Brianna paused for a moment before looking over at Kameron.   
  
“Hey, do you still want some?” she offered, taking the tub from Monèt, who looked less than impressed for just a moment, and offering it to her soulmate.   
  
Kameron finally looked back over, grinning and accepting the offer, moving to sit next to Brianna on Monèt’s bed and taking a small bite of the ice cream.   
  
“We’re also watching Netflix once we put this away,” Brianna told Kameron, unable to take her eyes off of her. “If you want to join us, since I’m guessing you’ll be spending quite a bit of time with us,” she continued casually, trying to seem more confident than she was. She got the vibe that Kameron was very shy and not likely to be the one to make the moves.   
  
Kameron handed the ice cream back to Monèt, who continued eating it again right away. “Yeah, that’d be cool,” she replied, surprising herself by laying her hand on top of Brianna’s, who then flipped her hand over and intertwined their fingers.   
  
Monèt pretended to gag, but had a smile on her face. She closed the ice cream and put it back up. “Do I need to kick y’all out of my bed or are you gonna behave?” she asked them, mostly joking. In all reality, she was happy for her friend and her roommate. She just wanted to see Brianna happy.    
  
Brianna laughed and pulled her hand away so she could grab her laptop and sign in to Netflix. She handed it to Monèt to find a movie, and like a magnet, her hand found Kameron’s immediately and their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces.


End file.
